shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Sara
Sara is the father of the Saran Clan of Devils and the saran race. A direct son of Satan, he inherited the power of the Hellfire from his predecessor Amon and was easily one of the most powerful Archdevils in all of Hell. He was a rival of Abaddon, with whom he had a long running feud. He is notable among Devils for several reasons, particularly his benevolent (for a devil) demeanor, his keen interest in Magic and Knowledge, and the fact that he managed to ascend to Heaven, bringing his entire Clan with him. 'As Devil' Sara was born a son of Satan by a denizen of Inferno, fathered shortly before Satan’s imprisonment by Bahamut. He was the first born of a litter of 3, and with his brothers they came of age in the chaotic period when the Archdevils warred amongst themselves to fill the power gap left behind by Satan. After adventuring for a long period of time they eventually came across the King of Inferno, Amon. Amon had earlier been mortally wounded by Abaddon, and sought a successor, who could rule the Burning Kingdom when he was gone. Recognizing the 3 brothers as sons of Satan like him, he decided they were the perfect candidates and took them under his wing. His training was extremely brutal, and of the brothers only Sara survived. Amon passed the secret of the power of the Hellfire to Sara, as well as his daughter Naome and with that passed away. Sara assumed the Throne of Inferno, but his wanderlust had not yet abated and he would regularly disappear on long sabbaticals. On one of these adventures he met the Devil Sin and was seduced by her. The product of this affair was Sara’s first son, Sora, who he gave to Naome to raise. On another adventure, Sara came across a son of the Oni Archdevil Moloch, who had been discarded for his small size. When this child did not cry when Sara slew the Oni tasked with killing him, Sara was moved by the child’s courage and adopted him. On yet another occasion, he met the fallen Goddess Lilith and adventured with her for a time. This ended when she tried to bite and enthrall him, and he warned her to never come near him again. Another time, he sought out the Devil Abra, a reclusive weapon smith, to see if he could get anything from him. As was his tendency, Abra sent Sara out on an impossible mission to get rid of him. Sara learned of another Old One called Mimir, and sought his advice on how to accomplish Abra’s task. By then, Mimir had been decapitated by Abaddon, who was also searching for a way to finally kill Sara. Sara managed to reanimate the head, who demanded Sara’s left eye for the ability to see beyond. Sara readily accepted those terms, and with that gained Mimir’s far reaching consciousness. Abra was impressed that Sara had managed to accomplish his task, and gave him the most powerful weapon he’d ever made, a Hammer which could control the power of Darkness. He told Sara that the Hammer was not meant for him, but that he was merely holding it for another. This other turned out to be Sara’s son Sora, who the Hammer bonded with once Sora came of age. Sara would go on to sire dozens of other children by Naome, each a powerful Devil in their own right. Over time, Sara would make an enemy of Abaddon, who would try to conquer Inferno time and time again. Alongside Abaddon, Sara came to be considered one of, if not THE strongest Devil in all of Hell. He was also an enemy to Moloch and the Oni, though his son Sora would often handle that front. Under Sara, Inferno became one of the strongest spheres of Hell, defying any attempt to overtake it. On one occasion, a bleed between the planes occurred linking Inferno to a planet in the Midplane called Kazan. The energies of Hell caused various species to evolve, particularly various races of feline predators who became humanoid. Intrigued by these beings, Sara and his clan of Devils conquered them. The conquered people were either killed or absorbed into the Clan, and these beings eventually became the saran race. Eventually this bleed faded, and with it the Saran Clan vanished back into Hell. The sarans would remember the Devils as a race of powerful deities who they claim descent from, though millennia later few believed that they were real. Upon their return to Hell, Sara became interested in knowledge and began researching Enlightenment. He went on many adventures to understand the true nature of the Universe. Returning to Inferno, he put himself into a deep meditative state from which he could not be roused. At this time his enemies gathered to wipe out the Saran Clan once and for all, and Sara’s children bravely held them off. When things appeared their most bleak, Sara emerged from his trance. He had achieved Enlightenment, and in the act of ascending he dispatched his enemies and saved his Clan, disappearing with them from Hell. 'As Celestial' Upon achieving Enlightenment, Sara ascended with the rest of his clan to the Highplane. Their appearance was a great shock to the Celestials, as no being had ever managed to go straight from the Underplane to the Highplane before without first struggling in the Midplane. Upon becoming ethereal, Sara increased in power rapidly, quickly becoming one of the most powerful Celestials. Growing restless in the Heaven, he decided to undertake an adventure deemed dangerous by his fellows and explore the Void. Since no one had ever returned from the Void, he was written off for dead as soon as he left. However, in a conversation between Adam and Hela, Sara was stated to have returned from the Void and immediately gone to confer with the Source as to what he saw there. All of Heaven was in an uproar as a result. Powers and Abilities Hellfire After inheriting Hellfire from Amon and becoming the Burning King, Sara became the most powerful Fire Elemental in existence. Trivia - Despite actively keeping her away from his son for his own good, it was suspected that Sara had a soft spot for Sin.